Ursula
Ursula is one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. She now owns a store called Ursula's Fish and Chips. She had daughters the sea witches. Before the Isle of the Lost Ursula was an evil seawitch. She was banished and exiled from Atlantica by King Triton and commands Flotsam and Jetsam to keep an extra close on Ariel believing that she is the key to Triton's undoing. After Ursula realize that Ariel has fallen in love with Prince Eric, she believes that Ariel will make a good spot on Ursula's garden(the mermpeople turned into weed by Ursula).After Flotsam and Jetsam take Ariel to Ursula,Ursula makes a deal with Ariel by saying to her if she kisses Eric by sunset on the third day,she will remain human but if she doesn't she'll transform back into a mermaid and will belong to Ursula and tells Ariel that in order to become human,she needs her voice(Poor Unfortunate Souls).She later takes Ariel voice and transformes her into a human.After Flotsam and Jetsam disturb Ariel and Eric's moment(Kiss the Girl),Ursula decides to transform into a human herself and renames herself Vanessa.She later uses Ariel's voice so she can make Eric believe that she was the one who rescued him from the shipwreck and make Ariel be her prisoner.After she was going to marry Eric,she was later distracted and distrubted by Scuttle,and the rest of the sea animals and after Max(Eric's dog) bites Vanessa,Scuttle pulls her necklace and releases Ariel's voice and returns to Ariel.After sunset,Ariel transformes back into a mermaid and Vanessa turns back into Ursula and kidnaps Ariel only to be stopped by King Triton and Sebastian.Triton later sacrifices himself to Ariel and becomes Ursula's weed,then Ursula takes his crown and his trident.After she was cut by Eric,she sends Flotsam and Jetsam to take down Eric but was later defeated by Sebastian and Flownder,and when Ariel pulls her hair,she accidentally kills Flotsam and Jetsam which makes her say,"My Babies,my poor little poopsies".Then Ursula later turned into a giant monster and tries to kill Ariel and releases the powers of the ocean.She is then killed and stabbed by Eric with an abandoned ship and she is later destroyed and with her powers gone,all of the merpeople were transformed back to themselves and King Triton transforms back into a merman and gets his trident and crown back. Trivia *Its revealed that she has a hate against Ratigan, because since he and his crew sneak out to her shop to get food,she later chased Ratigan out along with his minions. *Sometimes she is considered a royal since in some of the deleted scenes from The Little Mermaid, she is Triton's sister and tried to overthrow him many years ago. *Ursula's crimes were **To overthrow King Triton **Attempted Murder(Ariel and Eric) **Kidnapping(Mermpeople turned into Weeds) **Manipulation(Ariel, Eric) *Even though it wasn't explained why Ursula was banished from Atlantica and how was Ursula's previous origin,however the answers will be reveald in the prequel novel,"Poor Unfortunate Soul:The Story of a Sea Witch". *She was voiced by Pat Carrol in The Little Mermaid. *Even though Posiedon was the father of King Triton in this Timeline, in Once Upon a Time,Posiedon was the father of Ursula instead. *According to The Isle of the Lost,she had her seashell necklace stolen by Jay. *She is the second Disney Villain whose has henchmen that die in her debut. The first is Maleficent, the third is Scar, the fourth is Shan Yu. *She is the first and so far only Disney villain to become a giant without transforming into anything *She is the fourth disney Villain to be called a monster by the main protagonist. The first and second are Honest John and Gideon, the third is Lady Tremaine, and the fifth is Gaston. *She is the third female Disney Villain to sing a song. The first was Queen of Hearts, the second was Madam Mim, and the fourth was Mother Gothel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Characters